The technology relates to an image display device that displays an image on a road surface.
A device has been known that depicts figures or other geometrical shapes on a road surface, by a light-distribution control of headlights or other lights of a vehicle.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2016-107777 describes an optical device that includes an illuminator and a controller. The illuminator is mounted on a vehicle and sends out light. The controller controls, in accordance of information on surroundings of the vehicle, the illuminator to intermittently illuminate a target of illumination with illumination or display, or both, based on the information on the surroundings of the vehicle.